Power generation systems consist of a gas turbine which generates mechanical power, wherein by the generated mechanical power an alternator, such as an AC-generator (AC: alternating current), is driven. The AC-generator generates electrical power which is used by ultimate consumers.
The gas turbine and the alternator are generally housed in a power generator housing or enclosure. In order to cool the gas turbine and the alternator, separated cooling systems are installed. In particular, one separate ventilation system is coupled for cooling purposes to the alternator for cooling the alternator and another separated ventilation system is coupled to the gas turbine enclosure for cooling purposes. The ventilation and cooling streams which purges the alternator are separated to the ventilation stream which purges the gas turbine cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,682 A discloses a turbine driven electrical driven generator set having one or more turbines positioned above the generator to provide a power source at locations where there is a minimum available floor space. An acoustical enclosure enclosing the turbine and generator and having air filters for filtering the generator cooling air and the intake air to the turbine. An air fan driven from the generator for cooling the generator and the oil in the turbine and the reduction gearing between the turbine and the generator through an air/oil heat exchanger. The air fan cooling the turbine after shutdown.